Heretofore, containers utilized primarily for dry food and powdered products were constructed of a composite tubular (cylindrical and noncylindrical) body member which was substantially constructed of paper material and end closure members for closing opposed open ends of the body member and which were usually constructed of metal or plastic material. Because of the expense of constructing a container having different materials for one or both of the end closures from the tubular body member and because recycling of the entire container was difficult when made of multiple materials, there is a need to have a container which is substantially of all paper material and which includes both a tubular body member and end closure members which are constructed substantially of paper material. While attempts have been made to produce containers having the tubular body member and the end closures of substantially paper material, these prior container constructions were costly to produce and the construction thereof made it difficult to provide a satisfactory container which had a top end closure adapted to be removed for opening the container to dispense some of the product contained therein and repositioned for closing the container to store remaining product therein.